You can't lie to love
by TheSilverwolfgirl7
Summary: You can't lie when it comes to those who you love, Ria's life turns upside down when the her past comes back to haunt her while also having to deal with her true feelings for her boss. LightmanXTorress
1. Beginning

_A/N- Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy my fan fiction! _

_Disclaimer- I do not own _Lie to Me.

You Can't Lie to Love

Ria

_I don't know how long it's been like this. I've been working here for the past two years and it suddenly decides to hit me now. How am I going to hide this? I work with people who are lie detectors for God's sake. I especially can't be around him. Out of all of us, he's the best. He'll probably fire me, or worse: make me quit. I know I have to be quiet and hide this from the other workers. Otherwise, they're going to know something's up. What if his ex-wife Zoe found out? She's so gorgeous, so deadly; it's no secret that they are still… well, shagging. Or Emily? She's like a little sister to me. I can't lose her over something like this. How can I compare to Zoe or Cal's longtime friend Gillian? What will I do when the rumors start spreading like wildfire? God, I never expected this to ever happen. Really, me? Ria Marie Torres? How come me? I knew I would develop feelings for him when he helped me with my sister. Even worse was showing up to this house, drunk off my ass, while trying to shove my tongue down his throat. But God, just he's so perfect. That accent drives me crazy. His scent when he's near drives me up the wall. It feels like he's staring into my soul when those hazel eyes look into my own. I can't explain how much I admire him, how much I look up to him. But it's much more than that. I have to watch my back now, especially with him. I can't let anyone know that I'm head over heels in love with Cal Lightman._

I ran my hands over my face, flipping a lock of hair out of my eyes. I looked down at the paperwork surrounding my desk. I had a million things to do, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything. He was stuck on my mind like peanut butter. I had to do something about this, or else it was going to end up eating me alive. But, what is there to do? Nothing, of course. Just go back to work like everything is fine. Just get paid for this job. But that wasn't enough for me.

"Why so stressed, Ria-Lia?"

I jumped as I turned to face Loker, his blue eyes twinkling and a smirk filling out his face. I groaned and let my head fall back on the desk, my forehead landing with a gentle thump.

"I'm not stressed," I mumbled to the piles of paper under me.

"That's not what I see," Loker said, his smirk widening.

"What the hell do you care, Loker?"

"Meow! Sounds like _someone_'s having a bad day. What's up, babe?" Loker said as he sat in the chair next to me, propping his feet on top of all the paperwork.

"Not having a bad day, just tired," I hissed as I shoved his feet off. They fell to the floor with a bang.

"Sounds like you need some good ol' Loker loving," Loker joked with a grin. I rolled my eyes as I took a deep breath.

"I don't need any of your loving right now." Loker faked a puppy pout.

"Ria, admit it, you love me and want me so badly that it irks your bones." I turned around to look at Loker, my face serious.

"Is it written on my face?" I asked huskily. Loker smiled as raised his hand to caress my face.

"I can write it on much more than that."

I rolled my eyes and took his hand off my face, gently replacing it on his lap. "I don't think so."

Loker pouted again and crossed his arms like a child. A few seconds passed before I blurted out, "Loker… Have you ever been in love?"

Loker's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Is that what this is? Love?" I rolled my eyes once again.

"Not with _you_, dummy."

"Hmm… Why do you ask, Ria?" I shrugged.

"Just curious."

"Yeah. Been there, done that, but if that's what this is all about… Got a hot date tonight?"

"Not exactly—"

"I know! How about we get you pretty? What's in your purse? Got any makeup?" Loker said eagerly as he grabbed my purse from under the desk and began pulling things out. He threw my wallet on the desk and went for my small makeup bag.

"Excuse me! Personal!" I yelled as I tried for the purse. He pulled out my body spray and spritzed me with it to the point where I couldn't breathe. I coughed and fanned my nose with my hand.

"Loker! What the hell?" I said as I grabbed a pen and chucked it at his head. He dodged the pen and threw it back at me, hitting my temple.

Gillian walked in, beautiful as ever, and raised an eyebrow when she spotted me and Loker. She sniffed once and wrinkled her nose.

"What is that smell? My goodess I can smell all the way down the hall," Gillian said, pinching her nose. I pointed my index finger at Loker. He held up his hands in mock innocence. Gillian shook her head, a smile on her face, and walked over to the computers to begin her case study.

I sucked in my breath, my heart falling, as Cal walked in with a piece of paper in his hand, looking amazing as ever. He sniffed once, twice and in disgust said, "Bloody hell, what is that smell? Did Victoria's Secret come into town?"

I took in another breath as Cal walked out, exhaling when I thought the coast was clear. Loker looked over at me and I panicked slightly, fearing he had heard me, but I remembered to keep my cool.

"Yes?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hmm… Scared of the boss? In trouble?" he asked.

"You could say that," I lied smoothly. Loker bought it and turned around in his chair, returning to work on his case study. I swiveled my own chair to face my desk, Cal once again on my mind.


	2. Cut

"Ria? Cal need's you in his office"

_Great fucking joy_

I took a deep breath before sliding out of my desk and smoothing out my wrinkled blouse. I had to remind myself to take it easy on the girly outfits I've been wearing to work lately, to many blouses and skirts... Maybe I'll wear a dress tomorrow, No then they'll know something is definably is up. Only Gillian can rock the dress look. Not me, I was a freaking security guard before, to used to wearing dickes and a tight shirt. Just add a tie and I'd look like I was going to my own funeral. I've never been girly girl before. Always been the odd one. But I did wear more dresses then my younger sister.

My heels clicked as I walked to Cal's office.

1 click, 1 click, 3 click, 4 click-

Also remind myself not to wear higher heels next time..

I clicked on his door "Um. . Lightman?"

I heard a thud then a crash followed by a 'bloody hell' I smirked , Cal and his British cussing.. Such a turn on.

"Come in. Ouch!"

_Ouch?_

I clicked the door opened saw a very distressed Cal holding a bloody hand by a pile of broken glass.

His eyes met mine and I can only one thing that filled out in his eye… Pain.

"What the.- Lightman you alright?" I asked him as I walked over to him gently stepping over the pile of glass and grabbing his bloody hand into mine.

He hissed and clenched his hand "It's your fault"

"You asked me to come in!"

"Yea but I thought you would've taken sooner"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the nearby first aid kit hanging in his office, I walked back to him and mentioned him over to the couch and he groaned .

"Don't be such a baby" I told him as I took a seat next to him and opened the first aid box and grabbed his bloody hand. What hit me first was his hand was warm. Not cold like the ones I was used to.. his hand fit perfectly in mine and it felt so nice having his hand in mine.. I snapped out of it and grabbed the gauze to wipe at the blood.

"Ouch I rather not-"

"Cal really? Cmon I have to wrap this up"

"Since when are you the nurse here Torres?"

"Since I began working here and took care for all of you"

He sighed and shifted his leg so that were touching mine

_Be cool Ria.. _

"So where did this come from?" I asked him mentioning to this hand

"My ex wife…" Cal mentioned with his chin over to the pile of glass, and I noticed a picture lying under the glass mess, a picture of Zoe.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's getting married to that whatever his name is , and wants' to take Emily with her to Paris for 3 weeks"

"Well she is her daughter to"

"Not on my list she's not" he murmured.

I laughed and Cal rolled his eyes "You know this was going to happen sooner or later" I stated

"Yea but I didn't want it to"

I rolled my eyes at him and began to bandage his wound.

"So what did you need me for?"

"Ah right, about the case, after 2 you and I are going over bar to find someone called "Jerry" unfortunely mom says that Jerry and her were involved and that Jerry would beat Liz around once in awhile that could've led to Liz's runaway"

"Makes sense.. abusive?"

"Mom didn't say she was but I know better than that" Cal grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Couldn't of been easy on Lizzy then"

"I'm sure not, but I'm getting to old for this"

"Yea you are" I joked

"That's not nice!" He exclaimed and I laughed.

"Who said I was a nice person?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that"

"_Really now_?" He glared at me when I put on the fake British accent.

"You're not even doing right, I don't sound like that!" He exclaimed and I laughed.

"Really Cal sensitive much about the accent?"

"Yes cause everyone makes bloody fun of it"

I smiled "I like it"

He looked up at me and smiled, my breath felt stuck in my throat as he looked down at his hand and I noticed that my hand was still on his. It was bandaged up but my hand still lay rested on his, almost like it belonged there. He looked back up at me into my eyes and I couldn't place anything in his eyes, we just stared at each other what seemed like for hours. His hand was so warm, so inviting, I always wanted to hold those hands, I never wanted to let go. How could Zoe want to leave such soft warm hands? How could she leave a man like this? He was so wise, like he knew everything in the world, he knew everyone's move, As if he lived long enough in this world to know when something was wrong. We continued to stare into each other's eyes and I had to control myself to not lean closer or melt myself into those green eyes. I never wanted to stop looking.

"Hey Cal-"

Cal and I both jumped apart and ripped my hand out of his as I looked up at the doorway to see Gillian standing there with a envelope.

"Goodness what happened?" Gillian asked mentioning to Cal's bandaged up hand.

Cal shrugged "Cut myself"

Gillian's eyebrows shot up in surprise and looked at me.

I got up quickly "Well sir you are all better, Come get me before we go to work on that case"

"Yes ma'am" Cal mocked

I walked out feeling as if Gillian's eyes were on me. I walked back to my desk, checking to see if anyone was watching me. I put my hand on my heart like it belonged there.

I never wanted to stop holding his hand


	3. Alone

_Ria_

I walked into my apartment shrugging off my coat and letting it fall to the cold ground not even bother to pick it up; I kicked off my shoes one by one each one making a thud noise on the floor below me. I looked around my apartment, Its been while since I last cleaned, clothes were everywhere, my curtains were closed so I didn't have to look out into the world, If I had a choice I would stay in. Left to be alone, left to rot.

I threw my keys on the nearby coffee table and walked into the kitchen pulling out the red wine from fridge.

Yea it was gonna be one of those days again…

I poured myself a decent amount and took a long sip letting the taste of the strong liquid ooze down my throat savoring the sweet taste. I grabbed the glass and walked to the cluttered couch. I threw myself on the couch careful to hold the wine in the other hand. I cuddled into the couch wishing It could be someone's bed where I could feel wanted.._I want to be in his bed…_

When did I let my guard down? I'm Ria for Christ sake, tough ass Ria. I never let myself fall for someone this hard. I was always careful with that.. Every since _he _left. Ever since He made me feel this way.

Why was I always the one to always find the good in everyone? I always knew Cal had something deep in him. Not so much of a secret but just something he kept from all of us. And here I am desperate to find out

'_What am I supposed to believe about you?'  
__Cal shrugged__** '**__You can believe whatever you want. It's what everybody else does.'_

But what am I suppose to believe, One thing I know for sure is that I am head over heels in love with you. I didn't want to be anyone else. I just wanted to be yours. I didn't want to belong to anyone else, only you...

The sound of a phone ringing filled my ears and I groaned as I picked up my cell flipping it open without bothering to check for the name.

"Torres here"

"Yo sis" Eva voice rang in my ear.

"How are you doing sis?" I asked my sister.

"Nothin much sis I started school already and I have my ma crawling up my ass like I always do"

"Don't speak like that about your mom Eva" I told her

"Yes ma'am" Eva's snorted

I laughed "I miss you sis" I told her

"I miss you to Ria, but I'm doing good out here and its all thank to you"

I smiled "I'm glad sis, do good in school alright?"

"Hell yea sis, I gotta go ma's calling me for dinner"

"Ok I love you sis"

"Right back at ya"

I put my phone back on the coffee table and looked back up at the ceiling. Eva moved back to Flordia with her mom in the summer to start school out there. I was proud of that kid. She's learning a lot.

I missed her. I felt so alone without her. She was the only family I had left here with me. Now I felt so alone..

I blinked the tears from my eyes and took another swing from my wine. I got up from the uncomfortable couch and walked to my disorganized room. I shrugged out of clothes placing the glass wine next to the night stand.

A bath sounded nice.

Filling the bath tub with lavender bath salts and tying my hair up. I got into the hot water.

The water burned my skin but it felt good against my tanned skin. I closed my eyes and leaned back letting the water soak my black tresses.

I grabbed the bottle next to me and took the last taste of wine, savoring the last taste. I stared at my feet under the bath, looking at my ruby colored toenails. It trailed up to my body, my tanned figure, my belly ring that I got when I was 16 and gotten so used to all these years. My eyes followed to my flat stomach and the muscles that rippled under the water as I took each breath, My eyes fell on that one scar. That one scar that reminded me every day, that one scar that I could never get rid of, that scar that was so deep and ugly, that one scar that _he _did. I let the tears fall as I leaned back and let my head rest on the bath tub.

_Oh Cal I want you to save me_

I imagined his hand caressing the side of my face, his hazel eyes looking into mine, I could see no emotion they held nothing, just that one color green. My eyes fell shut as his strong hand cupped my cheek and traced down to my lips and traced my bottom lip gently pulling at it. I had the urge to kiss his hand before his hand went down my neck, caressing my pulse and vein, tracing my collar bone. I sucked in a breath when his hand went in between my breasts squeezing it gently. My eyes closed in bliss and a moan escaped my mouth as his finger trailed my erect sensitive nipple. I never wanted him to stop touching me. His hand went to my belly gently tugging at my ring causing me to let out a giggle, he traced the deep scar, his lips coming down to kiss it gently.

_Ria open your eyes.._

_I don't want to.._

_Darling open those eyes.._

_You won't be there…_

I was alone.


End file.
